El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Recopilatorio de historias participantes en la nueva edición de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Problemas en el paraíso

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **Problemas en el paraíso**

—Es un tramposo de mierda. No deberían dejarlo participar. Es más, tendrían que expulsarle de Hogwarts. ¿Qué tiene que hacer ese imbécil para que lo echen de una vez?

Theodore Nott suspira. No puede negar que comparte parte de la indignación de Draco, pero después de escuchar el mismo discurso durante doce horas seguidas, empieza a estar cansado. Todos saben ya que Potter es el niño mimado de Dumbledore, no hace falta que vuelva a repetirlo.

—Malfoy, ¿por qué no te callas un rato? Estoy intentando terminar los deberes.

Theo confía en poner fin a sus protestas, pero no. Malfoy no es de los que se callan.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en deberes ahora? ¿No te molesta que Potter siempre se salga con la suya?

Vuelta a empezar. Theo pone los ojos en blanco e intenta recordar algún hechizo para dejarse sordo a sí mismo. Por suerte, las quejas de Draco se ven interrumpidas cuando Pansy se acerca a ellos con cara de absoluta maldad.

—¿Sabéis qué?

Si hay dos cosas en el mundo que le gustan a Pansy Parkinson son los zapatos de tacón y los cotilleos. Theo no es amante de ninguna de las dos, así que se dispone a coger sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca, a ver si allí puede estudiar algo. Sin embargo, se queda pegado al sitio cuando la chica sigue hablando.

—Potter y la comadreja se han peleado.

Eso suena mínimamente interesante y consigue enmudecer a Draco. De puro placer, seguramente.

—¿En serio?

—Dicen que a la comadreja le ha sentado fatal que Potter esté en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que no le habla. Por lo visto tuvieron una bronca impresionante.

Draco la agarra del brazo y la obliga a sentarse a su lado.

—No me digas que se liaron a hechizos.

—No lo sé —Pansy se encoje de hombros—. Posiblemente.

Draco entorna los ojos como si se estuviera imaginando la escena y sonríe con la misma malicia que su compañera.

—Así que hay problemas en el paraíso. Es genial.

En el fondo a Theo le hace gracia que esos dos idiotas se hayan peleado, pero la felicidad de Draco no le parece nada normal. A veces piensa que su compañero está un poco obsesionado con Potter. Todo el día hablando de él y buscando la forma de molestarle, resulta un poco sospechoso.

—Voy a dar un paseo.

Draco se marcha de forma repentina, posiblemente para buscar a Potter y restregarle por la cara su pelea. No deja de ser un poco infantil, pero Theo se alegra. Por un lado ha escuchado un chisme muy jugoso y por el otro podrá estudiar tranquilo. Eso es vida.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Perder la cabeza

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **2**

 **Perder la cabeza**

Otra vez la maldita canción. Ron aprieta bien fuerte el mango de su escoba y rechina los dientes. Sabe que no es más que una provocación, que los imbéciles de Slytherin sólo quieren desconcentrarle, y se dice que debe ignorarles pero no puede. Porque están cantando más alto que nunca, porque se siente humillado y furioso y lo único que le apetece es arrearle a alguien un buen puñetazo.

Mira hacia el graderío de las serpientes y no tarda en localizar al artífice de la canción. Ahí está Draco Malfoy, con su pelo rubio repeinado hacia atrás y esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia. Ron nota como la cara le arde y escucha los latidos de su propio corazón. Está a punto de ahogarse por culpa de la rabia.

—¡Weasley!

No sabe quién le ha llamado la atención. Intenta concentrarse en el partido pero entonces encaja un gol y los Slytherin empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Das pena, comadreja!

A pesar del ruido ensordecedor que hay en ese instante, Ron escucha perfectamente a Malfoy y no puede soportarlo más. Con un rugido feroz, vuela rápidamente en su dirección y le golpea en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Lo ve caer hacia atrás con la cara manchada de sangre y se siente tan satisfecho que todo lo demás le importa una mierda.

Quiere seguir pegándole, pero los compañeros de Malfoy han reaccionado y parecen querer darle una paliza. Vuela rápidamente en dirección contraria y sólo entonces es consciente de que el partido se ha detenido y la señora Hooch se acerca a él a toda velocidad. En la grada de los profesores, McGonagall y Snape están en pie y no parecen en absoluto contentos.

Ron se da cuenta de que acaba de meter la pata y se arrepiente un poco. No por Malfoy, que lloriquea como un bebé y sigue sangrando copiosamente, si no por sí mismo. Ha agredido a un compañero delante de todo el colegio y lo mínimo que puede esperar es que lo aparten del equipo.

—¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

—Lo siento.

—¡Esto es inadmisible!

La profesora Hooch se dispone a añadir más cosas cuando McGonagall la interrumpe. A Ron le esperan un largo discurso en su despacho y un castigo ejemplar, pero ha merecido la pena. A veces es bueno perder la cabeza y desahogarse, aunque las consecuencias sean tan nefastas. Pero sólo de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. El orgullo de mamá

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **3**

 **El orgullo de mamá**

Augusta nunca ha sido una amante de la Navidad. Desde que se emborrachara por culpa del ponche de huevo cuando sólo tenía diez años, aborrecía esa época del año. Pese a ello, se esmeraba por decorar la casa familiar y preparar la cena de Nochebuena más deliciosa de toda Inglaterra. Y sin ayuda de ningún elfo doméstico. Porque, aunque Augusta odie la Navidad, le gusta impresionar a los Longbottom y mostrarse ante ellos como la mejor anfitriona del mundo.

Aunque Frank considera que ayudar a su madre es la tarea más tediosa que puede existir, todos los años adornan juntos el árbol. En esa ocasión, Augusta ha escogido cintas doradas y bolas rojas y ciertamente tiene un aspecto elegante y discreto. Aburrido, vamos. Frank sabe que a los Longbottom les gustará y ya puede ver a su madre alzando la cabeza con orgullo pero él no está contento. Ni con el árbol ni con tener que cenar con la tía Enid.

—¡Pero qué alto estás, Frankie! —Dice mientras le planta dos babosos besos en las mejillas—. Te pareces tanto al abuelo Longbottom, que en paz descanse.

—No seas absurda, Enid. Frank es idéntico a mi padre.

—Te recuerdo que tu padre era un tapón.

—¡Media más de un metro y sesenta centímetros!

Frank pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Siempre es igual. La misma decoración, la misma comida, las mismas discusiones familiares. Sin duda necesita salir de allí pero su madre acaba de agarrarlo del brazo y tira de él.

—¡Claro que estoy segura! —Su madre parece indignada por algo—. Lo que pasa es que aún no es tiempo de recibir su carta.

—Mira que si es el primer Longbottom que no es admitido en Hogwarts… Sería por tu culpa, sin duda.

Augusta se pone roja como un tomate y suelta a Frank, quien aprovecha para alejarse de la pelea que está a punto de iniciarse. Termina junto a la mesa de los aperitivos, justo donde el tío Algie ha empezado a dar buena cuenta de los canapés de salmón noruego.

—Ya estamos otra vez —Comenta sin inmutarse.

—Pues sí.

El tío Algie le sonríe con afecto.

—Feliz Navidad, Frank.

—Feliz Navidad.

Y mientras ve a su madre y a su tía tirarse de los pelos (literalmente) piensa que la próxima Navidad posiblemente sea distinta a las de siempre. Ésa y todas las demás.


	4. Viejos amigos

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **4**

 **Viejos amigos**

Aunque el cuarto está sucio y hace frío, Remus se siente satisfecho porque al menos tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche. Mientras deposita su maleta a los pies de la cama, piensa en todas las veces que ha dormido a la intemperie y se estremece. Por un instante siente ganas de llorar, maldiciendo su mala suerte y echando de menos la calidez de Hogwarts, hasta que se recuerda a sí mismo que lo ocurrido era inevitable e intenta convencerse de que es mejor así.

Da un respingo cuando escucha un fuerte golpe en el exterior. Está en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Escocia y se lo piensa dos veces antes de sacar la varita. Se dispone a asomarse por la ventana cuando el inconfundible ruido de una aparición le hace dar media vuelta.

—¡Sirius! —Su voz se vuelve aguda por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Posiblemente siempre lo haya estado. Remus recuerda lo cerca que ha estado de perderlo para siempre y sólo quiere que se marche de una vez, pero siempre ha sido un cabezota inconsciente.

—¿Creíste que yo…?

La pregunta se queda a medias. Para Remus es como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Lo lamento.

Sirius le observa durante tanto tiempo que casi parece una eternidad. Al final, se encoge de hombros y le palmea la espalda.

—¡En fin! Yo también sospeché de ti. Estamos empatados.

Remus retiene el aire en los pulmones y es incapaz de expresar toda la gratitud que invade su ser. Con un gruñido casi animal, abraza a su viejo amigo hasta que le crujen las costillas. Un instante después, le da un empujón.

—Lárgate antes de que te descubran.

Sirius asiente y hace una promesa que piensa cumplir.

—Nos vemos pronto, Lunático.

—Te estaré esperando, Canuto.

* * *

 _Esto ocurre justo después de que Remus se vaya de Hogwarts así que entra dentro del tercer libro._

 _Besetes._


	5. El amor

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en la miniprueba de febrero para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **5**

 **El amor**

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

 _._

 _Dicen que un sentimiento,_

 _algo que nace del alma_

 _y sana y mata al mismo tiempo._

 _._

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

 _._

 _Eso que te hace sonreír cada mañana,_

 _que te da la vida cuando es correspondido_

 _y te parte el corazón si cae en el olvido._

 _._

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

 _._

 _El infierno._

 _._

 _Es mirar sin ser visto,_

 _escuchar sin ser oído,_

 _sonreír a cambio de indiferencia._

 _._

 _Es llorar hasta quedarte dormida,_

 _saber que tus sueños jamás serán realidad._

 _Perder la fe y dejar de rezar._

 _Estar sola, devastada. Perdida._

 _._

 _El amor es sentir mariposas en el estómago._

 _Mariposas que más tarde te devoran desde dentro._

 _Es desear dejar de ser un mago._

 _._

 _Morir._

 _._

 _El amor es consumirte día a día,_

 _perder la sonrisa y la vida._

 _Es querer apretar el cuello de la otra,_

 _ésa a la que miras, a la que escuchas, a la que adoras._

 _._

 _Es volverte loca._

 _Rasgar el pergamino con los dedos._

 _Gritar y arrancarte los cabellos._

 _._

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

 _._

 _Es deseo._

 _Frío anhelo._

 _Egoísmo y crueldad._

 _Es quererte sólo para mí._

 _._

 _Es preferir verte muerto antes que con otra._

 _Versos ponzoñosos. Tinta podrida. Alma rota._

 _._

 _Ya es tarde, Tony._

 _Tú no lo sabes pero el amor te ha consumido._

 _Porque el amor es muerte, dolor. Eternidad._

 _Los dos juntos, unidos._

 _Por siempre jamás._

* * *

Y aunque lo he intentado, nada mejor he sacado.


	6. Ludo, querido

**EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para el_ _ **Torneo de los Tres Magos**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **5**

 **Ludo, querido**

" _Ludo, querido. ¿Me puedes traer un par de pergaminos?"_

" _Ludo, querido. ¿Qué has preparado de cena?"_

" _Ludo, querido. Necesito un botecito de laca de unas. ¿Pues viajar a París para traerme uno? Ya sabes cuál es mi favorito"_

" _Ludo, querido"._

Ludo querido y una mierda.

¿En qué momento decidió que casarse con esa maldita mujer era una buena idea? Porque ciertamente Rita era hermosa, tenía estilo y sabía ser encantadora cuando se lo proponía pero también era insufriblemente mandona y estaba empezando a estar cansado de ella. Tan cansado que fantaseaba con la idea de arrancarle la lengua de cuajo. Y con sus propias manos, sin nada de magia.

Claro que era bastante posible que Rita se las apañase para seguir dándole órdenes. Posiblemente escribiría sus peticiones en un pergamino o encantaría las _vuelaplumas_ para que le vociferaran al oído. La mutilación no parecía algo efectivo pero, ¿y si iba un poquito más allá?

—Ludo, querido. ¿Puedes traerme un vasito de agua?

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Llevaba todo el santo día de un lado para otro, cumpliendo todos sus deseos como si fuera un puñetero genio de la lámpara y, tal y como señalamos anteriormente, estaba hasta los mismísimos de su _"Ludo, querido"_

—¿Por qué no conjuras uno con tu varita, querida?

—Porque el agua pierde facultades, ya lo sabes. No me gustaría que mi cutis se resintiera.

—Sería toda una tragedia, sí.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ludo no repitió las palabras pronunciadas a media voz. Se levantó como todo un mártir cristiano, fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua. Seguía sin comprender cómo era eso de que perdía facultades pero no tenía más remedio. Era eso o la separación (o un asesinato que podía esperar). A esas alturas de su vida, Ludo estaba demasiado gordo y calvo para encontrar otra esposa, así que transigió de nuevo. Y ya iban… ¡Bah! Perdió la cuenta hace mucho.

Rita estaba en su despacho, preparando un artículo para una revista de cotilleos. A Ludo le encantaban ese pelo rubio y esas gafas de sabionda y esos aires de mujer fatal que se gastaba. Lástima que fuese tan mandona. Sin ganas de entablar conversación, depositó el vaso frente a ella y de dispuso a regresar a la salita de estar. Rita le detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca y le dedicó una de esas miradas que lo dejaban medio muerto.

—Sé que hoy he estado muy exigente. Los asuntos del trabajo absorben mi tiempo y tú me eres de gran ayuda encargándote de cosas que de otro modo no podría resolver.

—Sí, ya.

Para eso estaba, ¿no?

—Por eso he pensado en compensarte —Rita le guiñó un ojo—. Esta noche. Un montón.

Fue entonces cuando Ludo recordó por qué había decidido casarse con esa mujer y asintió como un tonto. ¡Oh, sí! Su querida Rita era absolutamente insufrible pero se le daba genial compensar y sólo por eso merecía la pena obedecerla en todo.

Ludo abandonó el despacho bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa. Rita sonrió mientras pensaba en lo básicos que resultaban algunos hombres. Y que siguiera así por mucho tiempo.


End file.
